College Tales
by CrimsonValentine
Summary: Fujiwara Ichigo was your average tom-boy female. She practiced sports like kendo, volleyball, and mixed martial arts, and studied day and night. Her life was boring. Until she met him. UlquiOC. AU.
1. Chapter 1

College Tales Chapter 1

* * *

><p>My life had been so boring. I just practiced my usual sports, studied, helped my younger sister, Yuzuki, with her homework, and other stuff. Nothing exciting really happened.<p>

Until I walked into the campus of a college I was recommended for. I had been strolling along the halls in deep thought. That was when I bumped into him.

Short black hair, green eyes, pale skin, slender yet fairly muscular body, and black, expressionless expression.

He only stared at me as I stared back at him.

Then, he brushed past me without saying anything. I scowled, whirling around and snatching his upper arm. He looked at me over his shoulder silently.

"Where's my apology?" I asked. All he did was stare at me. "Hello? Are you deaf?"

His arm was out of my grip, and I felt my eyes widened slightly.

"Please, don't touch me," he muttered coldly, and walked off. I stared after him, scowling even more.

Fuck you too, prick.


	2. Chapter 2

College Tales Chapter 2

* * *

><p>After my encounter with the prick, I met with the staff and said that I want to have my classes on these days because of work and etc., but then I was given my schedule and my dorm room number.<p>

Apparently, the dorms are co-ed, and I didn't know this until I met my roommate. And much to my utter shock and remorse, my roommate was the prick from the hall.

I stared at him blankly as he stared back.

"Excuse me," I said, walking to the door and grabbing the back of his collar, dragging him to the staff room.

Using my foot to force the door open, I charged in and threw him at the dormitories'' person.

"Fu-Fujiwara-san…?" She breathed before staring down at the man on her lap. "Oh, Schiffer-san! Can I help you two?"

"I will not be his roommate! Plus, I don't want to be in a co-ed dorm!" I answered, glaring at her ferociously. "Isn't this college supposed to have a girls and boys dorm? A **separate** girls and boys dorm?"

She giggled absently," Fujiwara-san, you need to interact with boys more."

"I do already enough! I have my sempais**[1]** and senseis**[2]** in kendo**[3]** and mixed martial arts! Besides, this guy is a prick! I ain't dealing with him!"

She opened her mouth to most likely scold me for saying such a thing, but someone cut her off.

"My, my, if it isn't Ichigo," a familiar voice mused.

I tensed, and turned around, glaring the familiar man. Zaraki Kenpachi with his follower, Kusajishi Yachiru, stared at me as they entered the room.

"I never knew the rumor about you having a temper was true, Ichigo." Yachiru stated innocently, and I scowled.

"Shut up," I mumbled. "It's not _my _fault Byakuya doesn't have any more koi fish in his pond."

There was a pause before the prick sighed and grabbed my collar, dragging me off back to the dorm.

"W-what are you doing? Let go of me!" I snapped at him, and his green eyes landed on me as he stared at me.

"Copying what you did to me earlier," he muttered and looked back to where he was watching. I scowled again.

Damn, I feel like Kurosaki with all this scowling since it's like that's all he ever does.

* * *

><p><strong>[1]Sempai (correctly spelled 'senpai' but pronounced 'sempai')<strong> **is used to address or refer to one's senior colleagues in a school, company, sports club, or other group. So at school, the students in higher grades than oneself are _senpai_. Students of the same or lower grade are not senpai, nor are teachers. In a business environment, colleagues with more experience are senpai, but one's boss is not a senpai. Like "Doctor" in English, _senpai_ can be used by itself as well as with a name.**

**[2]Sensei is used to refer to or address teachers, doctors, politicians, lawyers, and other authority figures. It is used to show respect to someone who has achieved a certain level of mastery in an art form or some other skill, and is also applied to novelists, poets, painters, and other artists, including manga artists. In Japanese martial arts, **_**sensei**_** typically refers to someone who is the head of a dojo. As with **_**senpai**_**, **_**sensei**_** can be used not only as a suffix, but also as a stand-alone title.**

**[3]Kendo** **meaning "Way of the Sword" is a modern Japanese martial art of sword-fighting based on traditional samurai swordsmanship, or kenjutsu. Kendo is a physically and mentally challenging activity that combines strong martial arts values with sport-like physical elements.**


	3. Chapter 3

College Tales Chapter 3

After an unnerving silence between me and the prick, I sighed. This made him look at me. My phone began to ring, and I answered it with an annoyed "Hello?"

"Whoa, am I interrupting something?" An amused voice chuckled.

"Shut it, Kurosaki," I hissed, and I heard him scowl as he replied," Calm down, Fujiwara."

"Calm down, calm down?" I snapped," I'm roomed with a _guy_ _I barely even know_, and he's a jerk."

"I can hear you," I heard him say and I glared sideways at him.

"I don't care." I mumbled under my breath, and I felt him glare at me.

"Anyway," Kurosaki started to say," Urahara said he wants to talk to you."

"He did? Well, tell him to kiss my ass because I'm not talking to him."

"Well, that's too bad, Fujiwara." And before I could say anything, the door flew open, startling both me and the prick. "Because we're already here."

Kurosaki Ichigo was smirking smugly at me while Urahara Kisuke pranced inside, and began to observe my room with a grin until his shadowed eyes landed on my roommate.

His grin was gone, and I watched his reaction closely as I shut my phone.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer-san." Urahara stated," Closest friend to Aizen Sousuke."

I looked at him in shock before glowering hatefully at him.


End file.
